un1fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Saberwolf116
Welcome! Hi Saberwolf116 -- we are excited to have Un Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Un Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro I'm impressed Hey Saber! I still prefer my wiki, since it actually started out as something serious. I'm gonna unban you, sorry about that. I wonder if this'll catch on... the "unwiki" you say? Well, keep me posted on Uncyc. Cajek Talk 04:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :This is basically a wiki where you can fuck around and do nothing. Just adhere to my rules. Tell the other users! Make an announcement on the forums! Saberwolf116 04:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Rule addendums # No Goatses # No Shock Images # __NoCajek__ #The King of Iran 05:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) That's all covered. If anyone wants to report idiots, use this. Now, start vandalizing, dammit! Saberwolf116 05:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Holy shit! I swear I had the same idea earlier today! I'm Mahm00shA, by the way :) 18:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Wha? Mahmud Shah is here? 16:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :And what does the secret message mean? Seriously. 16:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Seriously? 07:57, 27 June 2009 (UTC) It's me from Uncyc! You have a wiki! Cool! I love this place! I already have an article! LongLiverh3 00:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Watch your back...my banhammer is quite powerful. Saberwolf116 01:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ouch! LongLiverh3 03:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC)